


Under the Covers

by CupcakeGirlA



Series: This is How it Was [2]
Category: Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Speed Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/CupcakeGirlA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The requested sequel. JR makes Apolo pay up with the promised sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Covers

The hotel room is dark when JR opens the door quietly, the curtains closed and the lamps all turned out. Light from the hotel hallway spills in; painting a bright white stripe across the room’s carpet. JR shakes his head at the orderly line of shoes pushed neatly up against the wall in the entry way. Stepping inside he closes the door, engaging the lock, and flipping over the security bar. Leave it to Apolo to spend 10 minutes organizing his shoes by color, and making them perfectly straight, but forget to double lock the door of his Russian hotel room.

He walks further inside, dropping his bag by the dresser and kicking off his shoes. He knows he’ll likely get yelled at later for just leaving them there, but right now he just doesn’t care. He’s exhausted, and sore, and horny, and Apolo’s right there. Finally. Organizing his clothes is the last thing on his mind. He sheds his coat dropping it over the desk chair in the corner near the bed following it up with his bright red uniform sweater.

He undoes his pants, letting them slide down his legs. The belt buckle makes a jingling sound as it hits the floor. There’s a stirring on the bed at the sound, Apolo rolling over and making a sleepy sort of questioning grunt. JR’s eyes, having started to adjust to the darkness of the room, can barely make out the shape of Apolo pulling himself up into a half sitting position, eyes blinking awake blearily.

“JR?” he asks, voice slurring the words. JR grins pulling his t-shirt off over his head and stepping up closer to the bed.

“Move over, Apolo.” He pokes Apolo in the shoulder when he says it and watches Apolo’s face turn grumpy, as he slides across the double bed. JR pulls the blanket up and climbs into the bed beside him. Apolo watches him, only half awake.

“What are you doing here?” Apolo asks, sliding his arms around JR’s waist and pulling him closer until their bodies are pressed together from ankle to chest. JR smirks.

“Do you want me to leave?” he asks, wiggling just a little bit closer.

“Hell, no. Just wasn’t expecting you tonight,” Apolo mumbles pressing a kiss into the side of JR’s neck. JR winds his own arms around Apolo’s back.

“You sleepy?” he asks quietly, sneaking his hands up under the back of Apolo’s t-shirt. Apolo hisses at the feel of the suddenly cold digits against his warm back but doesn’t pull away.

“I was,” he chuckles suddenly more awake. JR grins, pressing a kiss to Apolo’s cheekbone.

“Hi,” he whispers. Apolo rubs his warm nose against the chill of JR’s cheek and smiles again.

“Hi,” Apolo replies. JR sighs, letting his head drop to rest on Apolo’s shoulder. “I thought you’d be out late tonight getting your party on, it is closing ceremonies.”

“I wanted to see you. I feel like I haven’t really seen you in weeks!” to accentuate his point he tightens his arms around Apolo’s waist, tossing one leg up over Apolo’s hip, pressing even closer against him.

“JR?” Apolo asks, sounding amused. JR picks his head up to look at him in the dim light of the city beyond their hotel window. “Is this a booty call?” he asks. JR bursts out laughing, his chest shaking against Apolo’s.

“Maybe a little,” he giggles. Apolo hums in response. He reaches up to cradle the back of JR’s head.

“I’m not gonna start complaining,” he whispers, leaning forward and pressing his mouth to JR’s. JR melts against him, letting Apolo roll him onto his back and then climb up on top of him. Apolo releases JR’s mouth sitting up from his position across JR’s hips to peel his own t-shirt up and off. He shivers in the cool air of the hotel room, as the blankets pool around his waist. He leans down close again. “How are you feeling? Your legs?” he asks, his hands massaging across JR’s chest, and shoulders. JR groans, letting his own hands grip Apolo’s hips.

“Don’t ask,” he mumbles, picking his head up to kiss Apolo’s mouth again. Apolo smiles into the kiss. Reaching back behind his own ass he presses gently but firmly on JR’s right thigh. JR grunts, wincing against his mouth.

“MMhmm,” Apolo murmurs, sucking on JR’s tongue. Breaking the kiss he smirks down at JR’s pained expression. “Thought so,” he says knowingly. JR frowns at him.

“I want, no, I need you to fuck me, Apolo,” JR growls, rocking his hips up against Apolo’s, his erection obvious and strained in his boxer shorts. “It’s been a full month with nothing but my own hand!” he continues. Apolo stares down at him, face resolute. “Please, Apolo! It wasn’t so bad when I was competing because I had something else to focus on. But I’m 23 years old and it’s been two days of nothing but thinking about you, and your dick, and what I’ve been forced to go without for the last 4 weeks. So I need you to fuck me, sore legs or no!” he begs. Apolo snickers a little, earning a smack in the shoulder from JR.

“Who could resist a plea like that?” Apolo asks bending down to nip at JR’s lips and chin. “Take your boxers off,” he orders, and climbs out of the bed. JR watches flummoxed as Apolo walks half-naked into the bathroom. He is back a few seconds later shuddering in the cool air. JR scrambles out of his boxers, and tugging off his socks flings them both out into the middle of the hotel room floor. Apolo freezes, watching them land at his feet. His eyes catch on JR’s similarly abandoned bag, shoes, and jeans, and he looks back up at JR frowning. JR rolls his eyes.

“Oh, come on, Apolo!” JR whines playfully. “Sexin’ now, OCD later. Chop Chop!” he claps his hands together and holds up the edge of the blanket. Apolo laughs, shaking his head. He pointedly steps over the clothing, and pulling off his pajama bottoms, climbs in beside JR. He tosses the pants into the desk chair, and turns to curl up against JR under the covers.

JR pulls him close again, pressing his mouth to Apolo’s hungrily. Apolo kisses him back, rocking his hips forward against JR’s. JR breaks the kiss moaning at the warmth and the friction of finally having Apolo’s naked body pressed to his. Apolo kisses across JR’s face and down his neck. JR gasps for air, panting in the darkness of the room.

“Why did you go to the bathroom?” he asks. Apolo scraps his teeth lightly across JR’s collar bone, and sucks lightly at the top ray of JR’s chest tattoo. Pulling back he holds up the bottle of lube he’d retrieved from his toiletries bag in the bathroom. JR grins in response flexing his hips against Apolo’s in appreciation.

“I told you,” Apolo whispers, “I wasn’t expecting you tonight.” He turns onto his side. “Come on, roll over,” he pats JR’s hip. JR groans.

“I wanna see you,” JR objects.

“You’ll be able too, I promise, but this is better for your legs. I know how much they have to be hurting. Just go with me on this, babe, please?” he asks. JR nods, turning onto his side. Apolo reaches behind himself to turn on the lamp to its lowest setting. When he turns back, he’s treated to the sight of the wide tan expanse of JR’s bare back. Pressing close against him, he pulls the blanket up over them both and kisses JR’s shoulder. JR turns to smile at him, reaching back to bury one hand in Apolo’s hair. Apolo’s hands move across JR’s chest and he mouths slowly up JR’s neck; knowing better than to leave a visible hickey this close to JR’s inevitable media tour.

“Apolo?” JR gasps.

“Yes?” Apolo asks.

“I’m not getting any younger here,” JR says grinning. He gets a pinched nipple in reply, making him yelp. Apolo leans back away from him, flipping open the bottle of lube and slicking his fingers. He presses one inside JR’s ass. JR moans, relaxing against Apolo’s body. “Oh,” he breathes. Apolo takes his time stretching him with first one finger and then a second. When JR starts rocking his hips in time with the motion of his hand, he pulls them away, earning a whine from low in JR’s throat.

“Shh,” he whispers, pouring more lube into his hand, and slicking up his own painfully hard erection. Scooting closer he presses himself slowly into JR’s ass, gasping at the tight warm clench of it. He’s missed this just as much as JR has, and he hasn’t had the stress of competition to distract himself with, just even more pictures of JR in a skin suit than usual to drive himself crazy over. When he’s pressed in all the way, he releases his held breath in one long exhale, and gathers JR closer. He pushes JR’s right thigh forward, allowing himself room to press that much deeper. JR moans, left hand clenching in the pillow under his head.

“Shit,” JR whispers fighting for breath. “That’s good,” he pants, twisting his upper body more to the side. Apolo shoves a pillow under JR’s side, and leans closer, letting JR look his fill. Apolo ignores the sweat beading on his brow, or the flush staining his cheeks. He just looks into JR’s eyes, and slowly rocks his hips back and then forward. He watches with satisfaction as JR’s eyes slide shut in pleasure. “Oh,” he says quietly.

“OK?” Apolo asks, rocking his hips again, moving with more force this time. JR nods, his eyelids fluttering a little, making Apolo grin. He bends down closer, letting his right hand grip JR’s where it’s flexing against the mattress. Bracing himself carefully, Apolo thrusts again and again, slowly increasing the speed, listening to JR’s cries to get the angle just right. He knows he’s got the perfect spot when JR keens and his grip on Apolo’s hand starts to cut off the circulation to his fingers. He guides, JR’s hand down to his neglected erection, “Come on,” he prompts, “don’t make me do everything,” he teases. JR scoffs, rolling his eyes, before beginning to move his hand in a pace to match the flex and roll of Apolo’s hips. “Ready?” he asks. JR groans.

“Fuck! Apolo, please!” JR answers. Apolo laughs breathlessly, planting his newly freed hand on the mattress in front of JR, and shifting his weight to his arms more fully. Apolo pulls back further, nearly leaving JR’s body, and pushes back in again. The new pace is faster and harder, and it makes JR cry out louder. It’s not long before JR shouts Apolo’s name, and comes across his own belly and hand. The clenching of JR’s ass, and the sound of his voice crying out in pleasure send Apolo over the edge a minute later, and he collapses against JR’s side, his arms unable to hold him up any longer.

They lay in a heap of sweaty, sticky, panting, pleasure for quite a while, until Apolo finally pulls out, and JR rolls fully back onto his back. He stares at Apolo’s face where it’s pressed into his bare shoulder and smiles.

“That was fantastic,” he whispers, running his hand up through Apolo’s hair. “Just what I needed…” Apolo laughs into his shoulder, letting his arm drape around JR’s waist.

“Glad I could be of service.”

They lay in silence in the dimly lit room, both trying to catch their breath. It’s only when their hearts are returning to their normal rhythm and the sweat has begun to cool on their skin that JR breaks the silence.

“So that was my victory fuck for winning gold in the 1500. What do I get for winning gold in the relay?” he asks smirking. Apolo’s laugh is bright and warm, and makes JR’s heart rate pick up once more.

“I don’t know. This’ll be pretty hard to beat,” Apolo teases, winding himself around JR, and tugging the blanket up higher. “Besides we can’t forget your celebratory blow-job for getting silver in the 1000m.”

“No no, we can’t forget that!” JR says loudly in reply, laughing once more.

“We could always blow off our plane tickets and fly off on vacation together. Though I don’t think your agent would be too happy about it. But fuck, you deserve some down time! 5 time Olympic medalist, JR Celski deserves some uninterrupted relaxation on a tropical beach somewhere,” Apolo suggests. JR grins.

“I don’t think my parents would be too happy with that plan, nor would my coaches, or my publicist, or the million and one talk show hosts, reporters, and radio DJs in LA, Seattle, and NY waiting to ask me the same 10 questions over and over again,” JR replies. “But that’s a good plan for after worlds. I’d love to go to a tropical island with you,” he says quietly, suddenly blushing and unable to meet Apolo’s eyes. Apolo smiles in response, picking up his head to take JR’s mouth in a soft gentle kiss. It tickles him that after all this time JR can still get shy admitting something like that.

“Sounds like a plan,” he breathes softly into the kiss. JR’s mouth stretches into a wide smile, his arms coming up higher around Apolo’s back, pulling him closer.

“Something to look forward too,” he smirks. Apolo nods.

“Yeah. You just tell me the time and place. I’ll clear the whole month of April,” he offers. JR laughs.

“Don’t you think someone will notice if we both disappear off to a tropical island for a whole month at the same time?” JR asks, looking down at Apolo’s face. Apolo pulls himself up onto one elbow.

“Nah, I figure after the whole elopement thing hits the papers, as it inevitably will, no one will be too surprised that we finally got to go away for our honeymoon,” Apolo says. JR’s grin is huge as he reaches for the chain around his neck, and the perfectly round gold band that hangs there. Apolo reaches up, unhooking the chain, and sliding off the ring. He puts it back on JR’s finger, sliding it into place, and pressing a kiss to the knuckle. “Your mom will be ecstatic,” he teases, “we can finally give her the go ahead to plan the big family wedding she’s been itching to throw for us.” JR makes a face.

“We don’t need a big wedding. We’re married. It’s official. Why does she insist on embarrassing us like this?” JR asks. Apolo laughs.

“She’s your mother, she lives to embarrass you. Oh, buck up. Let her have her way, and maybe we can put off the coming debate on surrogacy vs adoption, and the following discussion of which would be the better choice for the two of us,” Apolo says, pressing closer. JR groans.

“We’ve only been married like 2 months, and she’s already after us to start giving her grand kids,” he grimaces. “You think she’d be happy with the three she has already between Chris and David, but no she wants them from us too. At least she can’t sabotage our birth control or something.”

“Consider this the reparations for eloping in the first place. A lavish wedding of her own design, and the promise of at least one grand baby to help heal the slight of not being there to see you tie the knot!” Apolo laughs. JR shakes his head.

“She’s still pissed about that, by the way,” he warns. Apolo laughs again.

“Your mom doesn’t scare me, JR. Besides she’ll get over it. She loves me. I’m the son she never had,” he teases, holding up his own left hand to watch the dim light reflect across its shiny surface. JR watches him move it back and forth, and reaches up with his own hand, threading his fingers through Apolo’s, their rings clicking together.

“Not as much as I love you,” he whispers. Apolo freezes, leaning close to press his mouth gently to JR’s.

“I love you, too,” Apolo says, lips hovering near JR’s for a moment before pressing close in another kiss. JR’s hand tightens on his, JR’s other arm squeezing around Apolo’s ribs. Apolo smiles breaking the kiss. “Sleep,” he whispers. “We have a lot happening tomorrow,” he says. JR nods, fighting a yawn. They shift into a more comfortable position, and Apolo shuts off the lamp plunging the room back into darkness. There’s silence for a few minutes, the minute rustling of blankets and sheets as they settle and their own slowing breaths the only sound in the room.

“So, I really did it,” JR says quietly, gazing at the shadows on the ceiling. Apolo smiles into JR’s hair.

“Yeah, you really did. We’re all so proud of you, JR,” he answers. JR grins.

“Olympic Champion. I really like the sound of that,” he continues. Apolo laughs a little.

“So, 2018, Annecy, France… we going?” Apolo asks. JR giggles.

“I don’t know,” he says voice serious. “I’m sure we’ll be there. You will have a job to do, especially with how popular your segments were these games. But who knows for me. I go where my Husband goes. I’m sure I’ll be here. But I haven’t decided yet whether my skates will be on my feet or not,” he teases. Apolo pinches his side, making JR squirm.

“You little shit,” he grouses. JR laughs again, pressing back into Apolo’s arms.

“Yes, but I’m your little shit,” he reasons. Apolo’s grin is instantaneous and huge. He hugs JR closer against him.

“Yes, yes you are,” he grins, kissing JR’s cheek. “You know, it’s kind of fun sleeping with an Olympic gold medalist,” Apolo teases. JR laughs loudly in response.

“You’re telling me?” he asks, causing Apolo to laugh, and curling further into Apolo’s arms. He lets his head rest over Apolo’s heart. The strong steady rhythm of the beat slowly lulling him to sleep.

The End.


End file.
